Primos Black
by Terry Moon
Summary: Sirius, Bellatrix, Regulus, Andrómeda y Narcissa tienen pocas cosas en común pero lo que no podrán negar es que comparten la misma sangre: La Sangre Black. Una tarde de juegos y discusiones, ¿acaso esperabais otra cosa?. -ONE SHOT-


"_**Primos Black"**_

**Personajes:** _Sirius Black / Bellatrix Lestrange (Regulus Black, Andrómeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy)._

**Género:** _General_

**Rating:** _G / K_

**Disclaimer**_: No. Por mucho que quisiera, estos personajes NO son míos; sino que fueron creados por J.K. Rowling._

**·§·P·B·§·**

**Primos Black**

**Por:**_Terry Moon_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.§·P·B·§.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En una elegante sala, adornada con pequeños muebles y cuadros móviles de niños jugando, se encontraban cinco _"pequeñas"_ personas. Dos niños y tres niñas, para más información.

Obviamente, al haber tantas personas diminutas, la sala no estaba en total silencio, sino todo lo contrario. Los gritos intercambiados entre dos de los ocupantes retumbaban entre las paredes de la estancia, aturdiendo a casi todos los ocupantes.

**-**¡Sirius¡Deja de molestar a Bella! –Bramó la mayor del grupo, harta de tanto escándalo.

**-** ¡Pero Andrómeda! –Rezongó el pelinegro de ojos azules. -¡Ella empezó! –Acusó, señalando a la niña morena de ojos oscuros.

**-**¡No es cierto¡Sirius fue el que comenzó! –Defendió el otro hombrecito.

**-**¿Y tú de qué lado estás Regulus? –Reclamó indignado, al ver que su pequeño hermano defendía a su _"malvada prima"_ (como solía llamarla Sirius) en vez de a él. -¡Se supone que eres **MI **hermano! –Rezongó.

**-**¡Basta! –Gritó la niña rubia, quien había permanecido la mayor parte de la tarde apartada del grupo. -¡Sus gritos y berrinches están interrumpiendo mi Té! –Se quejó cerca del hartazgo y con toda la señoría que una niña puede manejar.

La mayor del grupo, una adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, tomó a Sirius de la mano y se lo llevó a una esquina de la habitación.

**-**¡Ja! –Se burló la pelinegra. –Eso te pasa por molestarme, idiota. –Y le sacó la lengua a su primo.

Sirius, quien había escuchado y visto a Bellatrix, le hizo un desagradable gesto con uno de sus dedos; lo cual le atribuyó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su prima Andrómeda; hermana de Bellatrix y de la niña rubia, Narcissa.

**-**Yo sí creo que eres buena, Bella... –Dijo un tímido Regulus a su prima.

**-**Lo sé, Reg. Gracias. –Le sonrió al niño, y este se sonrojó para luego jugar con su adorada prima preferida.

Ajena a todo el escándalo, Narcissa jugaba tranquilamente con sus más nuevas y preciadas muñecas, y con su refinado juego de Té.

**-**¿Quiere más té, Señora Black? –Preguntaba con toda la pomposidad a una muñeca de cabellos casi blancos. -¿Y usted, Señora Lestrange?. –A otra morena. -¡Oh, gracias¡Por supuesto que me apetecen unas galletitas, Señora Snape! –Continuaba diciendo, mientras servía un imaginario líquido a sus tres muñecas y simulaba ser la Señora Malfoy.

Unos momentos después, entre tanto Regulus y Bella continuaban con su juego al igual que Narcissa, y Sirius seguía escuchando la perorata que le soltaba Andrómeda; la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a una bella y sofisticada mujer, quien al ver Sirius siendo regañado por la castaña puso una cara de disgusto antes de empezar a hablar.

**-**¡Sirius¡Regulus! –Los aludidos fijaron sus ojos en su madre. –En una hora nos vamos. Estén preparados.

**-**¿Tan pronto, Tía? –Preguntó Bella.

**-**Sí, querida. La reunión ya casi ha concluido. –Respondió con una sonrisa. –Otro día, nos quedaremos más tiempo. Lo prometo.

**-**¿De veras, Madre? –Inquirió ilusionado Regulus.

**-**Sí, hijo.

**-**¡Oh, genial! –Murmuró por lo bajo Sirius fastidiado.

**-**¡Sí¡Genial! –Repuso Bellatrix, quien había escuchado a su primo, con sarcasmo encubierto. -¡Adoro jugar con Sirius! –Agregó socarronamente. –Y contigo, Reg; contigo también. –Prosiguió al ver la tierna expresión triste de su primo favorito.

**-**Bien. Estén listos. –Sentenció antes de salir del cuarto.

Andrómeda negó levemente con su cabeza, para después mirar de nuevo a Sirius y continuar su charla con él.

**-**Sirius; sabes que debes tener paciencia y no provocar a Bellatrix. Merlín sabe que es capaz de echarte al estanque de agua las veces necesarias, hasta que agarres una neumonía; y no quiero que eso le pase a mi primo predilecto. –Aconsejó entre un tono serio y juguetón en su voz.

**-**Está bien... Te lo prometo. No provocaré a Bellatrix. –Juró cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda, evitando que Andrómeda le viera.

**-**¡Bien! –Exclamó sonriendo, y le regaló un beso en la mejilla. –Ahora, déjame contarte un poco más de Hogwarts¿si? –Al moreno ojiazul le brillaron los ojos ante la mención colegio, y ella volvió a sonreír pues sabía cuánto deseaba el niño entrar a aquella institución.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo sin más sobresaltos, riñas o chillidos.

La pequeña _"Cissy",_ habiéndose cansado del juego del Té, se había unido a su hermana y primo a una partida de _'Snap Explosivo'_; y Andrómeda y Sirius compartían secretos, tales como la inusual incomodidad que solían sentir al estar con sus respectivas familias y círculo social.

Al momento de partir, los chicos y chicas se despidieron entre sí con una promesa de compartir todos juntos (aunque algunos deseaban que ciertas personitas no estuviesen o, cayeran enfermas o víctimas de una maldición) una nueva tarde de **_"Primos Black"._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§·P·B·§.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_¡Muchas Gracias por haber pasado por aquí!. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Espero sus críticas y comentarios. Nuevamente¡Muchas Gracias!._

**Terry Moon**


End file.
